Better Then Heroin
by Jenifer Ashley
Summary: What happens when someone it addicted to a rather rare drug, then suddenly stops taking it? Distruction. Can Sam and Dean save the day before this small London Town is destoyed? And what is with that Hotel worker? .... Drug Use, Sex, Demons. 16 older.


**Authors' note: Okay so this is my first Supernatural FanFic. But I love Sam, and watching last weeks episode gave me an idea for one, You know the one where Dean locks up Sam after he finds out about the Demon blood?. I hope you like. Please don't flame.**

It was all about the rush. I could careless what caused it, that's how the addiction started. His name was Alistair; he always had the best stuff. He said it had a price, yet he always gave it to me for free. He wasn't like most dealers. He was kind. Most of the time. The moment it hit my veins, I'd sink deeper into this addiction. I wanted it and I needed it.

It was when I was using up to twelve times a day when he told me what it was that I've been putting into my body. At first I was angry but by then it was too late. I needed it, I begged him to let me have more. He mocked me and laughed. Then pulled a small glass vial full of the ruby liquid I've come to love and need and threw it at me. I'd never known a better feeling then the demon blood pulsing through my veins. This all started a year ago.

The voices never stop anymore. They speak faster and more urgent now. Sometimes they are clear and other times they are just mumbles. I only catch little bits and pieces. Names, Places, Times. Two names always continue to repeat themselves. Sam and Dean Winchester. Countless internet searches have come up empty handed except for an American book series titled _Supernatural. _Why would two characters from a book I've never read be repeating themselves in my head?!

I sighed and climbed out of bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 3 in the afternoon. I grabbed my phone and dialed Alistair's number. It rang then went to voice mail. Where was he, he hadn't answered his phone in days, and he hasn't come by. I was in need of a hit of demon blood but I hadn't had any in two days. Already I could feel myself losing the battle. Fuck. I stumbled through my house, Damn I need to clean.

I grabbed a random rubber band off the bathroom sink and put my long blond hair up. And looked at myself in the mirror. The person looking back at me was a ghost. Her once beautiful face that won the hearts of a million guys was now sunken in. Her beautiful blue eyes were now empty looking, the light that shone from with in and gone out.. She was so skinny that her size 2 pants had to be held up with a belt. I hated myself. I knew I was self destructing, but I couldn't and wouldn't stop. I needed this. I wanted this.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart and sat down eating it. Where the hell was Alistair? He always answered my calls. I was his best customer. I sighed and went back into my room and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. Then put on my basic makeup. Eyeliner and lip gloss. Then grabbed my car keys and my wallet then walked out of my apartment. I walked down the stairs and into the parking lot. I walked over to my Toyota pickup truck and climbed in. I put the key in and started it. I backed out and headed toward the abandoned warehouse where Alistair lived.

I drove into the open doors of the warehouse and climbed out of the truck.

"Alistair!? Are you home!?" I called up as I walked up the stairs that lead to the room he slept in. Maybe I'd be lucky and he left some demon blood behind. I walked in and looked around. I'd never been in here before, but from the looks of it Alistair was into the scary stuff. There was a dagger lying next to a bowl that looked like it had dried blood inside. In the center of the room was a pentagram. There were candles everywhere, and a pedestal that had a giant book on it. I walked over to the book and saw that the front of it said _Book of Shadows._ Huh, Alistair never came off as a Wiccan. Sure he hated god but I thought that was just life issues.

I walked around the book looking for a vial of blood, or anything with blood. But all I found were two empty vials. Crap, this is so not fair. I stood in the center of the pentagram looking around the room when I started to hear the voices again. They were practically yelling at me.

"Shut up!!" I yelled pushing my hands against my ears in a stupid attempt to quiet the voices. I fell to my knees as they got louder. "Shut up, shut up, and shut up! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!" I screamed. Seconds later the windows in the warehouse exploded. Glass flew everywhere. I was stabbed in the head and fell face down on the concrete floor.

Blood flowed around me as I heard siren blaring outside. I thought I was going to die. My eyes blinked as two police man ran into the room. Their faces were blurry and their voices were muffled. The last thought I had before I succumbed to the darkness was that the voices in my head had stopped.

Sam and Dean Winchester sat in front of the T.V after a long two day trip. Bobby was letting them stay with him for awhile before they headed out on another job. There was nothing incredibly interesting on the T.V but Dean felt like relaxing, and Sam didn't feel like doing anything in particular. Bobby walked in with a phone to his ear and sat down in a chair next to the window.

"Yeah, I'll let them know. Bye Brad." He said the hung up. "What did Brad want at 11 P.M?" Dean asked not looked away from the computer. "Well, there have been reports of possible demon activity in Yorkshire, London." Bobby informed them. "Aren't there any hunters out there?" Dean asked looking up now. "Unfortunately not. We didn't think that the demons would try to attack there." Bobby sighed closing his eyes and leaning into the chair. "So what, they want us to go there and investigate it?" Sam asked yawning. "Yeah, I can buy you're plane tickets tonight. I just need to know what name to put them under."

"Sherlock Holmes and Benjamin Watson." Dean said with a smirk on his face. "Dean, his name wasn't Benjamin." Sam said with a little laugh. "I don't care what his name was Sam. It just a joke sheess." Bobby sighed and stood up. "I'm using you're FBI names. You'll get better seats that way anyways." Then he walked out.

"Great. We got to rest for one day, then the next we have another job." Sam complained as they grabbed their tickets from the lady at the gate and walked onto the plane the next day. "Yeah, well that's how our life is Sammy." Dean laughed as they took their seat after placing their suitcases into the overhead compartment. "Just think. Yorkshire, London." Sam Yawned as they waited for the plane to take off. "Yeah, sounds like snooze Ville." Dean sighed. They both laughed and then both fell silent until the plane took off.

The flight was 8 hours. Sam slept the whole time. Dean got to the mile high club with at least 2 flight attendants. Finally the plan landed and Sam and Dean got off then took a Taxi to the hotel they were staying at. They walked up to the corsair desk and rang the bell. "Can I help you gentle man?" A man asked in an oily, nasally voice. "Uh, yeah. We have a room waiting. For Sam Adams and Dean Henrys." Sam told the man. He smiled and starting typing things in the computer. "Oh yes, the FBI agents. I guess you're here about that Explosion huh?" The man asked as he handed them the keys. "Yeah. U.S government thinks it might have been a terrorist movement. Sent us two as soon as we got wind." Dean said with a smile. "Well, hope you find what you're looking for sirs." The man said then turned around.

"Nice guy." Dean said as they got into the Elevator. "Yeah, I guess. But don't you get a creepy vibe from him?" Sam asked as the elevator stopped on the fifth level. They got out and walked down the hall and unlocked the door to their room. The beds were both king sized four poster beds with red sheets. The carpet was a deep burgundy color, and the walls were also. "Guess they like red." Sam said as he laid his bags on the bed next to the window.

They unpacked then left and went to the hospital. As they walked in a police officer walked up to them. "I'm sorry, but civilians are not allowed past these point gentlemen." He said in a thick British accent. "Oh, we are with the F.B.I." Dean said as he pulled out his ID. "Oh, okay. Right this way sir." The officer said in a fake pleasant voice. Dean and Sam followed his down the hall and into a room where a blonde woman was lying in a bed with an I.V drip in her arm.

Sam walked up and looked at her arm. There were countless cuts and bruises, but what stood out the most was the track marks on her arms. "She was a druggy?" Sam asked looking up at the officer. "According to her Tox report, she had no traces of any known drugs in her system. But they did find some untraceable substance in her system. Something that we took from her blood stream. When we brought her in she been inside a building that had blown up, but we found nothing that would have set off an explosion of that size." The officer informed them. Another man in the same uniform came in and whispered something in the officers' ear. His face lit up and he excused himself and left.

"That's odd." Dean said as the officer's walked out. "Yeah I know. But he left a sample of the unknown substance that was in her body." Dean said picking up the Vial. He held it up to the light and looked at it. It was a dark red, almost black. He opened the top and smelled it. It had a slight burnt smell to it. He handed it to Sam, who instantly recognized the smell. He put the top back on and handed it to Dean. "You recognize it?" He asked looking at Sam's tight face. "Yeah, It's Demon blood." Sam said looking at the woman who was lying in bed.

She had to be no older then twenty, he thought as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on prince charming." Dean grunted as he headed towards the door. After signing out at the front desk they left the hospital and went back to the hotel. "So, you think she's a demon?" Dean asked as they lay on their beds watching T.V and eating pizza. "No. Just someone who was using demon blood like drugs." Sam said with a mouthful of cheese and bread. "Well, tomorrow we'll go back and see if the cops found anything else out." Dean said taking a sip of beer. "Yeah, think she'll be awake tomorrow?" Sam asked looking over at his brother. "Hopefully Sammy, Hopefully."


End file.
